


Повяжи салфетку вокруг шеи, дорогуша

by Chesh_cat



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Beauty and the Beast, F/M, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation into Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 13:44:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4837427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chesh_cat/pseuds/Chesh_cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стайлз был заварным чайником вот уже 3,308 дней. // Тяжело дыша, Скотт влетел в комнату, провопил: «В ЗАМКЕ ДЕВУШКА!» и с разбегу врезался головой в блюдо для запекания. // Перевод с английского языка.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Повяжи салфетку вокруг шеи, дорогуша

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [tie your napkin 'round your neck, cherie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/521387) by [magneticwave](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magneticwave/pseuds/magneticwave). 



> Название в оригинале: tie your napkin 'round your neck, cherie  
> Разрешение на перевод: получено  
> Автор: magneticwave  
> Переводчик: Chesh_cat (Chesh_cat_rus на @Дайри)  
> Бета: нет  
> Пейринги, персонажи: Дерек/Стайлз, Джексон/Лидия, Айзек/Скотт, Лора Хейл  
> Категория: слэш, гет  
> Жанр: AU по диснеевскому м/ф «Красавица и чудовище»; флафф, крэк  
> Рейтинг: PG-13  
> Размещение: размещение на дайри или других ресурсах ― только с разрешения переводчика.  
> От автора: AU по мотивам диснеевского м/ф «Красавица и чудовище», где Стайлз – это миссис Поттс, а садовая тачка, которая раньше была угрюмым главным садовником, украдкой ухаживает за ним, даря волшебные розы. Это уже даже не крэк, это скорее мет.  
> От переводчика: перевод также был опубликован на ресурсе @Дайри: http://chesh-cat-rus.diary.ru/p205035947.htm. (The translation was also posted there.)

День, когда всё изменилось, начался как любой другой день того января. Это был последний год срока, отведённого на то, чтобы разрушить заклятие, а Джексон всё ещё не стал менее ужасным чешуйчатым придурком. Шёл снег.  
  
― Я навеки останусь керамическим, ― уныло сообщил Стайлз Скотту, присматривая за тем, как готовился завтрак для Джексона. Он повторял эту фразу последние два года, пока обитатели замка наблюдали, как в западном крыле облетали лепестки розы, главные ворота оставались закрыты, а на пороге не появилось ни одной кандидатки на роль Истинной Любви, чтобы остаться на выходные.  
  
― Ты вечно это говоришь, ― раздражённо ответил Скотт. ― Я и без тебя знаю, понятно?  
  
Стайлз проскакал туда, где Гринберг с самым угрюмым видом жарил яичницу; он всегда переворачивал её чуть позже, чем нужно, если Стайлз забывал напомнить, и тогда Джексон часами распекал их о том, что край его белкового омлета подгорел. А так как теперь Стайлз не имел ни малейшего представления о том, где находились его уши, то ему не представлялось возможным заткнуть их во время криков Джексона из серии: «Я окружён некомпетентностью, уродством, и моя жизнь ― боль».  
  
― Переворачивай, ― приказал он Гринбергу.  
  
― Но, знаешь, если серьёзно, ― произнёс Скотт, ― то розы всё ещё цветут.  
  
― Это невозможно, ― пренебрежительно ответил Стайлз. ― Пусть мы и живём в Северной Калифорнии, но даже здесь в январе розы не цветут. Скотт, за окном снег идёт.  
  
Неистово размахивая своим подсвечником, Скотт стал тыкать в одно из огромных окон, выходящих в сады за домом.  
  
― Погляди! ― завопил он, указывая мерцающим огоньком свечи. ― Там розы!  
  
Бормоча себе под нос и проверяя температуру чая внутри себя, Стайлз повернулся на своём основании и выглянул во двор сквозь стекло эркера. Окна содержались в идеальной чистоте во многом благодаря маниакальной приверженности Финстока графику уборки. Стайлз позволил себе на какое-то мгновение восхититься тем, что, по крайней мере, хоть кто-то в ответ на заклятие не закрылся в крыле дома, уничтожая всю древнюю ― и _весьма дорогую_  ― мебель, прежде чем понял, что Скотт в кои-то веки прав.  
  
― Ух ты, ― невольно вырвалось у него.  
  
Скотт довольно улыбнулся.  
  
― Я же говорил! Ты в курсе, как у него это получается?  
  
― Нет, ― признался Стайлз. ― Профессиональные тайны садовников никогда не были моей сильной стороной. Что вполне очевидно, ― он указал носиком на плиту.  
  
Вокруг основания фонтана и беседки (на которой настояла мать Джексона перед тем, как трусливо бежать со всей своей никчёмной семейкой от одного вида сына, обратившегося монстром) ютились ряды кустов роз, цветущие на свежем воздухе. Сверху они были припорошены снегом, напоминая посыпанный сахарной пудрой яблочный пирог, который Стайлз иногда подавал к чаю.  
  
Стайлз давно не видел ничего насколько прекрасного. Возникало невероятно согревающее чувство, ― и дело было не только в чае внутри него, ― от вида красных, розовых, оранжевых и жёлтых бутонов на фоне мертвенной мраморной белизны сада.  
  
― Дерек пугающе хорош, ― охотно признал Стайлз.  
  
― Может, это  _он_  заключил сделку с ведьмаком, ― задумчиво сказал Скотт.  
  
Стайлз засмеялся, плеснув в сторону плиты чаем.  
  
― Ага, потому что он попросил волшебные навыки садоводства вместо того, чтобы вернуться в человеческий облик.  
  
― Тебе-то откуда знать! ― стоял на своём Скотт. ― Он же странный. От него всякого можно ожидать.  
  
― Разве не ты в ответе за весь персонал первого этажа? Сходи, проверь серебряную посуду. Стоит только отвернуться, как Мэтт уже прячет кого-нибудь из столового сервиза в один из своих потайных ящиков, ― Стайлз подтолкнул Скотта своей ручкой. ― А мне нужно приглядывать за приготовлением завтрака.  
  
― Мэтт меня пугает, ― пожаловался Скотт, но всё же спрыгнул вниз с кухонного стола и поскакал к двери. Огни его свечей дрожали при движении, оплывая воском спереди и сзади из-за энергичных прыжков Скотта. Ему не очень-то шла роль канделябра, учитывая все обстоятельства (а под «обстоятельствами» Стайлз подразумевал шутки, которых ещё хватило бы на двадцать лет, про то, что Скотт не самая светлая голова среди свеч на рождественской ёлке). Но, во всяком случае, он серьёзно относился к своим обязанностям младшего дворецкого. Когда Стайлз ему о них напоминал.  
  
― Подаём завтрак ровно в десять, ― крикнул Стайлз, развернувшись к плите. ― Гринберг, ты издеваешься, что ли? Я отвернулся на пять секунд, а ты уже подпалил шпинат. И как тебе только это удаётся.  
  
Только благодаря его силе воли завтрак был подан вовремя, и Стайлз поручил Гринбергу и другим кастрюлям на плите тщательно помыть себя, а сам отправился проверить, как справлялся остальной первый этаж. Финсток и его команда швабр с особым рвением мыли главное фойе, отскабливая несуществующую грязь, и Стайлз двинулся дальше, в библиотеку, чтобы проверить метёлочки для пыли, когда кто-то настойчиво постучал в парадную дверь.  
  
Стайлз застыл в прыжке, и его крышечка нервно зазвенела.  
  
― Вы… это слышали? ― спросил он у ближайшей швабры.  
  
― Чёрт меня дери, ― на одном дыхании произнесла та, и это, определённо, означало «да».  
  
― О БОЖЕ, ― беспомощно прокричал Стайлз. ― ВНИМАНИЕ ВСЕМ, ОПЕРАЦИЯ АЛЬФА!  
  
Швабры кинулись в разные стороны; Финсток и ведро запрыгнули в открытый стенной шкаф, где раньше хранилась коллекция обуви миссис Уиттмор, прежде чем она увезла её в отдельной машине при своём постыдном бегстве с земель замка. Таким образом, Стайлз остался стоять в фойе в одиночестве, и вряд ли кто-нибудь бы решил, что заварному чайнику место посреди тримильона акров мраморных полов; Стайлз поскользнулся на остатках мыльной воды, бросившись вперёд, в безопасную сень листьев ближайшей комнатной пальмы.  
  
Спустя десять ужасно долгих секунд входная дверь со скрипом открылась.  
  
― Эй, дома кто-нибудь есть? ― позвал мужчина, стоящий на пороге. ― Господи, Хелен, да здесь вообще никого нет.  
  
― Ну, уж извини, ― раздражённо заявила женщина за его спиной, ― но я не могу с расстояния в полмили определить, обитаем ли дом.  
  
― Вряд ли кто-то из них подойдёт на роль Истинной Любви, не так ли? ― тихо прокомментировал Стайлз, обращаясь к комнатной пальме. Пальма не была кем-то из домашней прислуги, так что она не ответила. ― Ну… Чёрт.  
  
― Э-эй? ― на этот раз мужчина крикнул чуть громче. ― У нас кое-какие проблемы с машиной, а мобильники разрядились. Можем ли мы воспользоваться вашим телефоном, чтобы вызвать эвакуатор?  
  
Ему никто не ответил. Стайлз понял, что его крышечка бряцала от напряжения, и силой воли заставил её замереть. Марта не подключена к внешней линии ― это одно из требований наложенного заклятия: отсутствие непрямого доступа к окружающему миру, будто они каким-то волшебным образом найдут слабое место в заклинании, используя своё совместное знание Гугл-фу, ― но она ненавидела, когда её брали в руки, и, скорее всего, прикончит их, если они к ней притронутся.  
  
А нормальные люди, наверное, не привыкли к говорящим телефонам.  
  
Стайлз сгорбился, прислонившись носиком к пальмовой кадке. Прямо у него на глазах таяла возможность снять заклятие; он  _никогда_  не вернёт себе человеческий облик, и однажды его фарфор от недостатка ухода разрушится, и он превратится в пыль, что само по себе звучало отвратительно… Именно в этот момент с вершины лестницы донеслось низкое, дрожащее шипение.  
  
― Чёрт, ― сказал Стайлз комнатной пальме; на удивление спокойно, учитывая, что он понимал, что сейчас должно было произойти.  
  
Как и ожидалось, дверь с грохотом захлопнулась у пары за спиной (они ссорились из-за того, чья вина была в том, что у них не было работающего мобильного) от того, с какой силой Джексон прыгнул с Дэнни, главной люстры. Цепляясь за деревянную обшивку сочащимися ядом когтями, он зарычал на пару, и его раздвоенный язык показался между губами.  
  
Мужчина упал в обморок. Женщина завизжала, молниеносно выудила из сумочки перцовый баллончик и попыталась брызнуть жидкостью в лицо Джексону. У неё не хватило времени. Джексон вонзил свои ядовитые когти ей в шею, и она упала, будто землю выбили из-под ног; баллончик со слезоточивым газом выпал из её ослабевших рук и покатился по мраморному полу.  
  
― Это было  _действительно_  необходимо? ― потребовал объяснений Стайлз, выползая из своего укрытия.  
  
Джексон высунул язык и дотронулся им до левого глаза; это было одним из самых невероятно непривлекательных зрелищ, которых Стайлзу доводилось быть свидетелем ― и это при том, что он вот уже почти десять лет был толстым заварным чайником в замке, полном отражающих поверхностей.  
  
― Я не мог позволить им уйти, иначе они вызвали бы полицию, ― заносчиво ответил Джексон.  
  
― Ну, и что тогда ты собираешься с ними делать, умник? ― всё так же требовательно спросил Стайлз. ― На данный момент у тебя в фойе лежат два человека в бессознательном состоянии, и их машина стоит где-то в полмили отсюда.  _А ещё_  они видели, что здесь живёт охренительно большая рептилия.  
  
Накренив свою щётку, из своего укрытия показался Финсток.  
  
― Вы собираетесь их убить? ― с кровожадным интересом спросил он.  
  
― Возможно, ― сказал Джексон.  
  
― Нет! ― одновременно с ним крикнул Стайлз, окинув его недовольным взглядом. ―  _Нет_ , ― повторил он, ― мы здесь никого не будем убивать! Это полная противоположность тому, что можно назвать «хорошим планом», Джексон.  
  
― Может, тогда  _ты_  решишь, что с ними делать? ― предложил Джексон. Он быстро вскарабкался на ближайший гобелен и перепрыгнул на Дэнни; через три секунды его хвост исчез за поворотом лестницы, ведущей в его логово в западном крыле здания.  
  
― Всё отстойно и ужасно, ― сообщил Стайлз Вселенной в целом, подпрыгивая ближе, чтобы осмотреть их новых гостей. Их одежда кричала о том, что на её покупку были потрачены немыслимые средства, и он был почти уверен, что нательная рубашка мужчины была сшита на заказ. Они явно были из тех, чьё исчезновение невозможно будет не заметить.  
  
― Думаю, мы можем сымитировать автомобильную аварию, ― с явным нежеланием заметил Стайлз.  
  
― Сойдёт за план, Билински, ― оценил Финсток.  
  
Ведро (кажется, её звали Марибель) начало пятиться назад, скорее всего, чтобы не попасть под горячую руку из-за кровавых планов Финстока. Задолго до заклятия на домработниц не обращали особого внимания, и те в принципе были легко заменимы ещё до начала действия заклятия, так что если раньше Стайлз ещё хоть как-то мог их различить по цвету волос, то теперь это было невозможно.  
  
Временами Стайлз сильно скучал по возможности потереть лоб. Он чувствовал, что на горизонте маячит мигрень, и был не в состоянии всем своим видом выказать своё раздражение.  
  
― Не будем мы  _никого убивать_ , ― сказал он в потолок. ― Пошлите кого-нибудь за Дереком, и мы закроем их в темнице, пока я не придумаю варианта лучше, чем убийство.  
  
―  _Ладно_ , ― фыркнул Финсток, действительно расстроившись из-за того, что они не будут убивать своих непрошенных гостей, и довольно буквально вымелся из фойе в оранжерею через главную гостиную; это был самый быстрый способ добраться до сарая с садовыми инструментами, где Дерек и остальные Хейлы проводили большую часть своего времени.  
  
Стайлз погрузился в серьёзную задумчивость, прыгая вокруг лежащих тел на случай, если мужчина решит очнуться. Стайлз не дрался ни с кем вот уже десять лет, но, на худой конец, он мог просто плеснуть кипящим чаем ему в лицо. К сожалению, ещё через три круга Стайлз так и не придумал, что делать с этими двумя, и к тому же он устал двигаться. Он залез носиком в упавшую женскую сумочку в поисках бумажника.  
  
Согласно её документам, её звали Хелен Мартин, и она ― хорошо сохранившаяся сорокасемилетняя жительница Бикон-Хиллс, ближайшего к замку города за пределами их угодий. В дополнение к бумажнику, в сумочке ещё был разряженный мобильный телефон. По крайней мере, Стайлз предположил, что тонкий кирпичик ― это мобильное устройство, так как он не видел их вот уже десять лет, и кроме него в сумочке была только пачка тампонов и мешочек с ужасающим количеством профессиональной косметики в чёрных корпусах.  
  
― Что такое, Стайлз? ― поинтересовался Дерек полным страданий тоном, когда он и его сестра показались из главной гостиной.  
  
― Я не виноват, ― тут же заявил по привычке Стайлз, а затем сердито посмотрел на засмеявшуюся Лору. ― Вы, оба, замолчите! Во всём этом виноват только Джексон Уиттмор, придурочный князь ночи.  
  
Он наклонил крышечку в сторону бессознательных тел.  
  
― Я подумал, что можно спрятать их в темнице, пока не решим, как справиться со сложившейся ситуацией.  
  
― Каждый раз, когда Джексон излишне остро реагирует, я думаю, что это будет кошмарная, худшая ситуация из всех, ― заметила Лора, спрыгнув с Дерека и подойдя ближе, чтобы посмотреть на пару, ― но затем он удивляет меня тем, насколько он в действительности идиот.  
  
Она перевернулась и слегка подтолкнула женщину своей рукоятью.  
  
― Уф, они совсем в отключке.  
  
― Ребята, вы сможете их перевезти? ― спросил Стайлз. ― Я спрашиваю, потому что, э, я слабый и катастрофически маленький, вот, ― он указал носиком на своё круглое тело. ― Нам нужно закрыть их в темнице прежде, чем выветрится яд. Или, похоже, пока этот не очнётся.  
  
― Слабак, ― пренебрежительно фыркнула Лора. Она подложила своё основание под плечи мужчины и потянула, подтаскивая его туда, где Дерек наклонился к земле. ― Давай, братишка, поможем-ка этой горничной в беде.  
  
На это Стайлзу практически нечем было возразить.  
  
― Я вообще-то не горничная, ― робко заметил он.  
  
― Значит, предмету чайного сервиза, ― поправила себя Лора. Её рот был скрыт курткой мужчины, но Стайлз и так слышал громко и отчётливо её самодовольную усмешку.  
  
Дерек без возражений взвалил на себя обоих, и Стайлз уселся в изгиб локтя мужчины, пока они съезжали по лестнице вниз в подвал. Темницы обычно не являлись частью графика уборки (потому что грязь и паутина ― важные составляющие их атмосферы), но все замки чистили и смазывали ежемесячно, на всякий случай.  
  
― Скинь их в самую чистую, ― посоветовал Стайлз, после чего они с Лорой придирчиво оглядели все камеры на предмет того, в какой было меньше всего восьминогих обитателей, прежде чем выбрали наугад одну из тех двух, в которых матрас не был населён крысами. Не произнеся ни звука, Дерек наклонился, скидывая пару на грязный пол, и выкатился назад.  
  
― Чувствуйте себя как дома! ― обратился к узникам Стайлз, когда Лора толкнула дверь, и замок плавно защёлкнулся. Женщина ответила приглушённым стоном. Мужчина, который, как они решили, был её мужем, всё ещё не подавал признаков жизни ― определённо, слабак.  
  
Дерек, Стайлз и Лора молча смотрели на вырезанные на деревянной двери узоры, и Стайлз наконец-то позволил себе высказаться. Он тихо произнёс:  
  
― Это либо закончится хорошо, либо мы все окажемся заперты в правительственном хранилище в Зоне 51.  
  
― Прекрасный настрой, ― радостно заметила Лора. ― А теперь поехали, Стайлз, ― добавила она, подбирая его и скидывая в Дерека, который в ответ лишь глухо воскликнул от удивления, когда Стайлз скользнул по поверхности его кузова.  
  
― Эй, ― на полпути вверх по лестнице Стайлз вспомнил, что хотел задать вопрос. ― Это ты заставил те розы цвести? Те, которые растут в саду за домом, недалеко от кухни? Потому что Скотт считает, что ты вроде как продал свою душу той неоригинальной дряни Джерарду Ардженту за способность выращивать цветы в любое время года.  
  
― Скотт идиот, ― ответил Дерек.  
  
Стайлз закатил глаза.  
  
― Да, спасибо за этот увлекательный и неожиданный новый факт о моём лучшем друге, но, серьёзно, ― это был ты?  
  
Лора тихонько хихикала слева от Стайлза, и после долгой паузы Дерек произнёс:  
  
― Да.  
  
― Ох ты ж, это так  _нереально круто_ , ― восторженно воскликнул Стайлз, и колесо Дерека пропустило следующую ступеньку, чуть не отправив всех троих обратно в казематы.  
  
― Ой! ― завопил Стайлз. ― Все в порядке? Эта лестница ведь не разваливается? Блин, мы не можем прятать пленников в темнице с обваливающейся лестницей, я вполне уверен, что это нарушает Женевскую конвенцию.  
  
― Я почти уверена, что похищение людей ― это уголовное преступление, ― заметила Лора, а так как она была права, Стайлз просто сглотнул, отгоняя чувство вины, и пристроился в передней части кузова Дерека, в том углу, который казался ему наиболее безопасным, если Дерек споткнётся ещё раз.  
  


~

  
  
Стайлз заставлял персонал кухни делать много сандвичей, затем клал их на поднос в холодильник и отправлял по четыре штуки вниз каждые шесть часов вместе с кувшином воды и наименее болтливыми стаканами. Он доверил Финстоку наблюдать за исполнением задания и надеялся, что наблюдение шло в обе стороны: Финсток будет приглядывать, чтобы мягкосердечная столовая посуда не предложила людям сбежать, а посуда будет сдерживать желание Финстока прикончить пару, которое основывалось на… Ну, на той причудливой логике, которой пользовался Финсток при принятии решений.  
  
Два дня спустя, когда у Стайлза всё ещё не было ни малейшей идеи, что делать с их, так скажем, гостями, в парадную дверь опять постучали. На этот раз Стайлз находился на кухне, оглядывая кучу овощей и фруктов, которые, когда он проснулся, почему-то лежали не в шкафчике. Но он забыл об этом, когда в комнату, тяжело дыша, влетел Скотт, провопил:   
  
― В ЗАМКЕ ДЕВУШКА! ― и с разбегу врезался головой в блюдо для запекания.  
  
―  _Друг_ , ― сказал Айзек сильно обиженным тоном, ― это вообще-то было очень больно.  
  
― БОЖЕ МОЙ, ― прокричал Скотт, ― ДЕВУШКА. В. ЗАМКЕ, ― он потёр одним из своих подсвечников лоб, выправляя вмятину, образовавшуюся от столкновения с ручкой Айзека, и в тот самый момент из фойе раздался пронзительный вопль.  
  
Стайлз спрыгнул с кухонного стола, предоставляя Гринберга самому себе, пока цуккини жарилось в масле, и приземлился, грохоча всеми хрупкими частями своего тела. Он прыгал так, как не прыгал никогда раньше, и оказался в фойе вместе с большей частью мебели из гостиной. Вопил Финсток, которого крепко держала (так, что бедняге можно было только посочувствовать), наверное, самая красивая из всех девушек, которых Стайлзу доводилось видеть в своей жизни ― а миссис Уиттмор оставила в малой столовой свои распечатки с изображениями Лиможского фарфора, когда покинула замок.  
  
― Не припомню, чтобы я вдыхала какие-нибудь галлюциногены, ― с пугающей логичностью произнесла девушка, ― и когда я вела машину, со мной всё было нормально, так что, похоже, в этом замке обитает живая мебель.  
  
― Я не мебель, ― рявкнул Стайлз. О, великолепно: теперь он официально стал лающим заварным чайником. Просто-таки герой «Гарри Поттера».  
  
Девушка помахала Финстоком, сказала:  
  
― Я не заинтересована в семантике, ― и уронила его. ― Тем не менее, я рада отметить, что сумочка моей матери стоит у вас на столике у входа.  
  
Рейчел с виноватым видом постаралась как можно быстрее скрыться из виду, но девушка, как оказалось, обладала ужасно быстрой реакцией. Она бросилась вперёд и схватила бордовую кожаную сумочку прежде, чем Рейчел скрылась в бильярдной.  
  
― Где мои родители? ― потребовала гостья, сотрясая сумочкой перед носиком у Стайлза.  
  
Стайлз открыл рот и через мгновение закрыл его, когда в его голове зазвучали радостные крики Скотта. «В ЗАМКЕ ДЕВУШКА». Ох! Чёрт.  
  
― Закрыть двери! ― проревел Финсток, и все бросились врассыпную, когда платяные шкафы из гостевых спален на втором этаже устремились вперёд, чтобы оказаться первыми. Сначала девушка примерно секунду выглядела озадаченной, затем удивлённой, а потом взбешённой. Но к тому моменту шкафы уже закрывали дверь, и её единственным шансом было сбежать… через любой другой из, как минимум, четырнадцати выходов, находящихся только на этом этаже.  
  
― Это было плохой идеей, ― оповестил Стайлз всех в фойе. ― Она ни за что не согласится остаться здесь по собственной воле теперь, когда знает, что все вы здесь  _сумасшедшие_.  
  
― Что, чёрт возьми, происходит? ― требовательно спросила девушка, и, естественно, именно в этот момент со стороны перил второго этажа донеслось истеричное шипение.  
  
― НЕТ, ДЖЕКСОН! ― одновременно крикнули Стайлз, Скотт и Айзек, но тот уже свисал с Дэнни, уцепившись за него хвостом, качаясь взад и вперёд, как какой-нибудь артист-убийца из Цирка Солнца, капая паралитическим токсином на недавно вымытые полы.  
  
― Кто ты такая, чёрт возьми? ― грубо спросил Джексон. А девушка, которая, казалось, не могла выбрать, бояться ей или злиться, в итоге остановилась на (всё же довольно привлекательном) сочетании этих чувств.  
  
― Кто я такая? ― эхом ответила она. ― Это ты кто такой? И где, блин, мои родители?  
  
Спроси кто у Стайлза двадцать минут назад, можно ли назвать Джексона умным, Стайлз бы уже икал, разлив половину своего чая, пока катался от смеха по полу в кухне. Но уже через десять минут девушка согласилась остаться при условии, что Джексон отпустит её родителей, так что Дерек и Лора были отправлены за ними в подземелья.  
  
― Не думаю, что вы сможете меня здесь удержать, ― прокомментировала девушка (Лидия, как оказалось), вздёрнув носик высоко в воздух, пока её родители пробирались к двери в ужасной спешке. Отсутствие у них интереса к судьбе собственной дочери многое говорило об их отношениях. ― Я умнее вас всех.  
  
― Возможно, это правда, ― признал Стайлз. ― Но мы в отчаянии, и нас намного больше. Так что, думаю, ничья.  
  
Ему хотелось бы добавить что-нибудь вроде: «Джексон до смешного сексуален, когда он не ящер, так что тебе стоит в него влюбиться и снять заклятие, чтобы нам не пришлось на всю жизнь остаться предметами быта», но ему запрещено было говорить о том, насколько Джексон хорош собой, причина тому ― условия действия заклинания, придуманные Джерардом Арджентом.  
  
Лидия поднялась за Скоттом вверх по главной лестнице в комнату в восточном крыле, которая будет принадлежать ей на время её пребывания, одному Богу было известно, сколько она здесь пробудет. Стайлз не собирался, затаив дыхание, ждать её на завтрак, но он всё равно приготовит французские тосты с корицей и бренди, на случай, если она всё же придёт. И, когда все остальные члены домашней прислуги стали бурно обсуждать случившееся, Стайлз очутился загнан в один угол с Дереком.  
  
― Что ты думаешь? ― спросил у того Стайлз, дружелюбно подталкивая его своей ручкой. ― Двадцать четыре часа? В лучшем случае?  
  
― Двенадцать, ― мрачно сказал Дерек. ― Не будем себя обманывать.  
  


~

  
  
Лидия пришла на завтрак. Она осторожно ела приготовленные Стайлзом французские тосты и издала удивлённый звук, когда попробовала. Стайлз знал, что он хороший повар. Взять хотя бы Джексона, который до сих пор ел то, что готовил Стайлз, пусть по всем законам природы должен был, наверное, предпочитать живых грызунов. Но тихий стон, сорвавшийся с губ Лидии, поселил в нём настолько отрадное чувство, что Стайлзу казалось, что он весь день парил в паре футов над землёй. Его крышечка звенела каждый раз, когда он говорил, но он не мог ничего с этим поделать.  
  
Сквозь окна эркера Стайлз видел, что Дерек и остальные Хейлы были заняты работой в саду за домом. Питер довольно энергично срезал увядшие цветы роз, и вид его лезвий, отражающих солнце, отчего-то пугал. Позади него постоянно маячил Дерек, таская туда-сюда членов своей семьи и мешки с мульчей и луковицами растений.  
  
Фрукты и овощи всё так же в ужасающих количествах появлялись ночью рядом со шкафчиком Стайлза. Так как ел по факту только Джексон, а теперь ещё и Лидия, то у Стайлза оставалось столько кабачков, что он мог бы, вероятно, прокормить толпу библейских масштабов. Но все появляющиеся на кухне продукты являлись лучшими образцами в своём роде: симметричные тыковки; круглые, спелые ягоды; пучки свежих трав ― хоть сейчас в сушку, на приправу или на украшение стола. И у Стайлза появлялось желание готовить, которое не посещало его вот уже долгие годы ― с тех пор, когда обитатели замка ещё были людьми, а всем управляли мистер и миссис Уиттмор.  
  
― Я думаю, простой ужин из пяти блюд? ― предложил Стайлз, пролистывая кулинарную книгу до раздела, названного «Пища для любви». ― Не слишком много, чтобы заметить давление со стороны, но достаточно, чтобы вдохновить на начало беседы при свечах или на что-то подобное.  
  
― Ты уверен, что это хорошая идея? ― спросил Айзек.  
  
― Что, романтичное освещение? ― посмеялся Стайлз. ―  _Да_.  
  
― Нет, нет, ― сказал Айзек. ― Беседа. Джексон же понятия не имеет, как разговаривать с людьми, не звуча при этом как надменная задница.  
  
Над кухонным столом повисло молчание: все переваривали услышанное.  
  
― Ну, ― наконец сказал Стайлз, ― да. Это действительно так. Но ей нужно влюбиться в него, и так как я, в общем-то, не могу отрезать Джексону язык, мне только остаётся надеяться, что моя еда достаточно хороша, чтобы соблазнить её на более приятное расположение духа.  
  
Даже когда он это произносил, Стайлз понимал, что это полный и совершеннейший вздор, но эти призрачные иллюзии были всем, что у него оставалось, так что он за них держался. Больше нечему было согревать его по ночам; шкафчик с фарфором бывал до ужаса холодным.  
  


~

  
  
Каждый вечер, когда Стайлз со своей толпой чашечек приносил Лидии её вечерний чай, девушка вставляла в беседу хотя бы раз, что с утра её здесь уже не будет. Спустя два месяца угроза стала казаться слегка заезженной, но Стайлз искренне недоумевал, что же её здесь держало. Джексон оставался всё таким же неприветливым, неразговорчивым и ужасным, а Стайлз не был настолько самонадеян, чтобы решить, что его стряпня действительно способна привязать её к замку.  
  
Он с трудом сдерживался, чтобы не спросить у Лидии напрямую, но когда Стайлз вышел посидеть на скамейке под окнами кухни и посмотреть на упрямо цветущие розы, он рассказал о своих мыслях Дереку, который работал над овощной грядкой с ошеломительной преданностью делу.  
  
― Мне интересно, ― сказал ему Стайлз в четверг, ― быть может, она ждёт, пока заклятие войдёт в полную силу, и она сдерёт с Джексона шкуру и сделает из неё пару туфель, а затем приберёт себе замок. Мне кажется, она на такое способна.  
  
― А ты и рад, ― заметил Дерек. Он в последнее время казался даже более неразговорчивым, чем обычно. И Стайлз представить себе не мог, что такое вообще возможно, так как считал, что следующая стадия ― это полнейшая немота.  
  
Стайлз пожал плечами.  
  
― Мало что изменится, если сменится хозяин, мне так кажется. И не то, чтобы Джексон заслужил хоть сколько-нибудь глубокую привязанность. Он придурок, и это его дурацкая вина, что мы все здесь застряли. Если бы он не назвал Кейт Арджент уродиной, у меня бы сейчас были руки.  
  
― Джексон мог бы быть чёртовой Мэри Поппинс, Джерард бы всё равно заклял нас, ― ответил Дерек.  
  
То, как он сказал это ― а именно, с каким убеждением, ― дало Стайлзу понять, что тот знал, о чём говорит. Стайлз не был в курсе, что Дерек знал кого-то из Арджентов, но, опять же, Стайлз не то, чтобы общался с Дереком, пока они ещё были людьми. Тогда он верил, что овощи и фрукты, используемые на кухне, были подарком добрых садовых фей.  
  
Стайлз снова пожал плечами, на этот раз отрывисто.  
  
― Джексона легче ненавидеть, он живет здесь, с нами, и всё ещё отказывается пользоваться лестницей… Легче, чем Джерарда Арджента. Бог знает, где его мотает. Надо надеяться, гниет в Аду.  
  
― Аминь, ― ответил Дерек, и это было до невозможного смешно.  
  
― Надеюсь, ему достанется судьба как у Сизифа, ― мечтательно сказал Стайлз, откидываясь назад и опираясь на лозу плюща, цепляющегося за спинку окованной железом скамейки, на которой он сидел. ― Представь, тысячи заноз во всех чувствительных частях его тела. Или, может быть, теперь внутри него чай, и он продолжает выливать его из себя и выливать, но он всё ещё полон.  
  
― Или, может быть, ― тихо сказал Дерек голосом, необычайно наполненным болью, ― его окружает всё, чего он хочет, но он не может это заполучить.  
  
― Боги уже поступили так с Танталом, ― заметил Стайлз, решив проигнорировать все те части предложения, которые буквально источали отрицательные чувства, ― но «пять с плюсом» за план отмщения. Лично я симпатизирую тому сценарию, где его внутренние органы непрерывно сжигают, пока те всё ещё находятся внутри него.  
  
― Да, ― согласился Дерек. ― Мне нравится этот вариант.  
  


~

  
  
В середине апреля начались дожди ― и, похоже, больше не собирались прекращаться. Лидия практически переместилась в библиотеку во второй день своего пребывания в замке, но даже она выглядела так, будто собиралась в скором времени начать лезть на стены от скуки. На четвертый день из серии «мы, конечно, не живём в Сиэтле, но по погоде не скажешь» Эрика показала Лидии, где миссис Уиттмор хранила свою коллекцию дорогих лаков для ногтей, и Лидия провела несколько долгих часов, испытывая различные цветовые комбинации, пока весь верхний этаж не провонял ацетоном.  
  
Джексон закатил истерику. На что Лидия мило ответила:  
  
― О, так ты чувствуешь запахи? Твой отсутствующий нос ввёл меня в заблуждение, ― тогда Джексон запихнул ложку стайлзового весеннего лукового супа в рот и пробурчал что-то неразборчивое в ответ.  
  
Прислуга делала всё, чтобы способствовать созданию романтической атмосферы. В дополнение к тому, что Стайлз плавно двигался по списку рецептов «Пища для любви», Финсток шантажом заставил Харриса играть сладостно-горькие концерты для фортепиано так, чтобы музыка лилась по этажам вниз. Дерек и Лора ставили вазы с розами и лилейником во всех комнатах, где Лидия проводила своё время; библиотека приобрела сладкий запах жимолости.  
  
Дерек всегда оставлял Стайлзу несколько роз. Они всё ещё (всё ещё!) цвели, и Стайлз начинал всерьёз задумываться над предположением Скотта МакКола о том, что «Дерек продал чёрту душу, чтобы стать самым лучшим садовником штата».  
  
Стайлз ценил то, что Дерек был достаточно осведомлён о его жизни, чтобы знать, сколько розовой воды требуется для романтических рецептов, но, честно говоря, Стайлз уже не знал, как ещё использовать розы. В какой-то момент он сдался и попросил одну из стоявших у окна ваз их беречь. Когда Дерек пришёл в следующий раз, чтобы передать сливки из маслодельни в амбаре, он выглядел так, словно был очень счастлив, при этом не изменившись в лице.  
  
И для Стайлза это стало тем самым определяющим моментом.  
  


~

  
  
Стайлз был едва ли в состоянии справляться со своими эмоциями ещё до того, как был превращён в требующий осторожного обращения предмет из руанского мягкого фарфора. Поэтому он делал то, что у него лучше всего получалось, а именно говорил как можно громче и назойливее, когда оказывался с Дереком в одном помещении. Он говорил с Лорой об истории стеклянного флакона для духов. Он говорил со Скоттом об их вымышленных командах по лакроссу, которым они с радостью придумывали счёт, так как никогда не слышали настоящей статистики. И он много говорил с Дэнни, который так натерпелся от Джексона, который постоянно на нём висел вместе того, чтобы использовать лестницу, что тот наверняка попадёт в Рай без очереди, когда закончится весь этот фарс, заменивший им земное существование.  
  
Но он, однако, не говорил с Дереком, а если и говорил, то фальшиво-радостным, слишком громким голосом. И обычно они говорили о том, что нужно доставить на кухню из сада. И Стайлз наблюдал со стороны, за собой и за тем, как мрачнел Дерек, тогда как Лидия сияла всё ярче и ярче, время шло, и между ней и Джексоном росло что-то необъяснимое и странное, но от этого не менее реальное, и Стайлз, по правде говоря, ненавидел себя и всё, что он делал, но он был не в состоянии остановиться.  
  
Если Стайлз и хотел сделать что-нибудь человечное, такое, как, например, влюбиться, то он хотел влюбиться, будучи человеком, и в другого человека, а не чайничком в садовую тачку. Можно было написать целые тома о том, что могло пойти не так при втором развитии событий. Эти мысли будили Стайлза посреди ночи, когда его чай остывал от одной идеи, что он навсегда останется таким благодаря едкому чувству юмора Джерарда Арджента.  
  
Стайлз никогда раньше не пытался напиться, будучи заварным чайником, но в середине августа он решил, что пошло оно всё, когда Айзек и Скотт миловались в эркере главной гостиной, и Скотт только по удачному стечению обстоятельств и за редким вмешательством Айзека умудрялся не спалить шторы.  
  
Стайлз попросил один из графинов с коньяком, стоящих в библиотеке, налить немножечко собственного содержимого ему в чай.  
  
― Ты уверен? ― спросил у него сосуд, икая, ― это очень… сильная вещь.  
  
― Да, ― раздражённо сказал Стайлз, ― в этом-то весь смысл, так? ― и графин с радостью опрокинулся, заливая коньяк в чай Стайлза.  
  
Подействовал алкоголь на удивление быстро. Стайлз едва отошёл от буфета, когда начал запинаться в своём основании, стукаясь носиком о предметы мебели.  
  
― Пррстите, ― невнятно произнёс в качестве извинения Стайлз, а мебель лишь ухмыльнулась и уступила дорогу. Он не хотел идти на кухню, потому что он и так проводил там слишком много времени, так что он побрёл в тёмный угол библиотеки, где устроился на полку, с которой не было видно ни единой части сада.  
  
Ему хотелось погрузиться в тяжёлые раздумья, но оказалось, что у Стайлза плохо получалось думать о плохом, а ещё оказалось, что, когда он был пьян, ему хотелось спать. Он заснул и резко проснулся через два часа, всё ещё пьяный, но не такой изнурённый, и увидел маячащее перед собой лицо Лидии.  
  
― Ба! ― крикнул он, чуть не падая с полки.  
  
― Ты что, на самом деле пьян? ― спросила Лидия, и Стайлзу хотелось бы качнуть головой в ответ, но он понимал, что не хочет опозориться, например, облив чаем красивое платье Лидии. Кроме того, она же была умной девушкой, так что знала ответ на свой вопрос.  
  
― Да-с, ― ответил ей Стайлз, потому что он был очень вежлив.  
  
Лидия села, опираясь на каблуки, и начала смеяться так, что сама ударилась головой о полку и долго не могла успокоиться.  
  
― Полная некомпетентность всех здесь присутствующих не перестаёт меня удивлять, ― тихо заметила она, но в её голосе звучала нежность.  
  
― Ты ведь останешься? ― спросил её Стайлз. ― Ты нам очень нравишься, и ты богиня, а Джексон на 0,12 процентов приятнее, когда ты рядом, потому что он хочет тебя впечатлить.  
  
― Я знаю, ― сказала Лидия, убирая выбившуюся прядь волос за плечо. ― Таких мальчиков, как Джексон, нужно заставлять потрудиться, чтобы получить желаемое, иначе они разленятся и станут задаваться.  
  
― Джексон, как бы, совершенно не ленивый, ― поделился наблюдением Стайлз, опираясь своей ручкой на подпорку для книг, чтобы голова не закружилась, и он не упал на пол. Выяснять, что случится, если он разобьётся, сегодня не входило в его планы. ― У него очень плотное расписание. Всегда погружён в тяжёлые думы о своей судьбе с 11:30 до 13:30, съедает ланч в 13:40. Мне нужно готовить ему брокколи на пару, знаешь ли. Варёные он не ест. Они тогда теряют слишком много питательных веществ.  
  
От удивления Лидия подняла брови невозможно высоко.  
  
― Какой монстр-ящер заботится о питательных веществах?  
  
Стайлз подумал: «Тот, который раньше был принцем с восьмью кубиками на животе и бицепсами размером с грейпфруты», но заклятие не дало ему это сказать.  
  
― Не ленивый, ― сказал он вместо этого. ― Джексон может быть очень сосредоточен на своей цели. Оч-чень, м, целенаправленный.  
  
Посмеиваясь, Лидия поправила подол платья на коленках.  
  
― О, это я заметила, ― сказала она. ― Как бы ни было приятно быть целью парня, владеющего домом, который, наверное, больше всего округа Бикон, я не хочу быть Мартишей для этого Гомеса.  
  
― Джексон слишком следит за своим стилем, чтобы быть Гомесом, ― поспешил уверить её Стайлз. ― Скорее, ты была бы Джин для Патрика Бэйтмена. ― Стайлз нахмурился. ― Подожди, опять не подходит, Джексон ведь не серийный убийца. Он просто молодой преуспевающий парень со странным чешуйчатым раздражением кожи.  
  
― Но и домохозяйкой при богатом муже мне тоже не очень-то хочется быть, Стайлз, ― сказала она и, прежде, чем Стайлз успел сказать, что он не это имел в виду, встала, поправила юбку и исчезла за стеллажами, двигаясь так быстро, что Стайлз при всём желании не успел бы её догнать.  
  


~

  
  
Наступил сентябрь, и всё вокруг стало каким-то унылым. У розы остался последний лепесток. Джексон отказывался с кем-либо общаться и большую часть времени проводил с Дэнни, рядом с лепниной на потолке. Розовые кусты в саду поумерили свой пылкий цвет. В замке царила атмосфера безысходности с нотками смиренного отчаяния. За два месяца они не смогли бы найти другую девушку, которая была бы способна влюбиться в Джексона, а Лидия с каждым разом выглядела всё более раздражённой, когда её вытаскивали из библиотеки поужинать с Джексоном.  
  
Стайлз не видел Дерека две недели. И по большей части это была его собственная вина.  
  
В день осеннего равноденствия в своей коллекции рецептов «Пища для любви» Стайлз дошёл до страницы, названной «Последнее Грёбаное Средство». Он мужественно подпоясал несуществующую талию и пропрыгал в сад, где все были заняты неистовой уборкой последнего урожая в этом сезоне, прежде чем ударят первые морозы. В саду за домом трудились Хейлы, но Дерека среди них не было, так что Стайлз обогнул дом снаружи и вышел к садам, располагавшимся за восточным крылом здания, где нашёл Дерека и Лору, которые рылись на грядке с тыквами, занимаясь чем-то непонятным при содействии своего дяди-садовые ножницы.  
  
― Эй! ― окликнул их Стайлз. Лора и Питер учтиво обернулись к нему. Дерек, наоборот, отвернулся, насколько мог, будучи садовой тачкой, нагруженной крохотными тыковками.  
  
― О, боже мой, ― сказал Стайлз, тут же заметив их. ― Они такие милые!  
  
― Чертовски хорошенькие, ― согласилась Лора. ― Стайлз, мы чем-то можем тебе помочь?  
  
В чертах её лица смешались веселье и забота. У каждого в этом замке на генетическом уровне была заложена какая-то вечная обеспокоенность. Стайлз функционировал на более продвинутом уровне постоянной тревоги, но всё же и забот и обязанностей у него было больше, чем у большинства прислуги.  
  
― Мне нужно две очень симпатичные тыквы, плюс ещё четыре, которые бы подошли для рагу, так что всё равно, как они выглядят, ― Стайлз забрался на верх одной из ближайших тыкв, чтобы осмотреть, как шли дела на грядке. Ответ был прост: отлично. Дерек был лучшим главным садовником замка за последние три поколения, и это не считая того, что сейчас он был в форме садовой тачки, ограничивающей его возможности.  
  
― Готово, ― мрачно ответил Дерек.  
  
― Что-нибудь ещё? ― спросила Лора.  
  
«Да, ― подумал Стайлз. ― Почему это мои розы умирают?»  
  
― Нет! ― радостно пискнул он. ― Вы можете доставить тыквы на кухню ко времени ланча?  
  
― Как тебе будет угодно, ― проворчал Дерек и уехал с собранными тыковками в сторону сарая с садовым инструментом. Он мог довольно быстро двигаться, если ему было нужно, так что Стайлз, даже не будь он плаксивым трусом, ни за что не смог бы его догнать.  
  
― Это совсем не то, чего я хотел, ― грустно сказал Стайлз, наблюдая, как Дерек наехал на кочку, и маленькие тыковки на несколько секунд взлетели в воздух. ― Чего он так злится? ― спросил он у Лоры.  
  
Она вздохнула и копнула под тыкву, приподнимая её, чтобы Питер срезал сорняк, разрастающийся внизу.  
  
― Мне действительно нужно отвечать на этот вопрос? Я думала, что ты у нас умник, Стайлз.  
  
― Я самый умный, ― согласился он. ― Но… я же  _заварной чайник_! А он ―  _садовая тачка_!  
  
― Скотта и Айзека это не останавливает, ― заметила Лора. ― Если Лидия не разрушит заклятие, мы останемся в этой форме либо навеки, либо до смерти, смотря, насколько Джерард Арджент жесток. Нет смысла сдерживать свои чувства из-за глупого стыда по причине того, что у тебя не человеческое тело. Это только вредит всем вокруг, а под «всеми» я понимаю тебя, Дерека и каждого, кому приходится жить с Дереком, потому что он ― хмурый парень, который часто ходит мрачнее тучи, погружённый в свои невеселые думы.  
  
Стайлз не знал, что на это ответить. Потому что, несмотря на все свои нюни, он всегда был уверен, что заклятие будет снято и что они смогут вернуть себе человеческий облик. Он не желал строить планы на жизнь, основанные на конечном положении дел, при котором Джексон остаётся глупым, злым ящером, а Стайлзу придётся выливать чай из всех своих отверстий всю оставшуюся жизнь.  
  
― Нгх, ― сказал Стайлз за неимением слов и произвёл тактическое отступление на кухню, чтобы начать приготовление ужина под кодовым названием «Последнее Грёбаное Средство».  
  
Учитывая все обстоятельства, это было самым грандиозным из всего, что Стайлз когда-либо готовил. Он сделал суп из обычной и мускатной тыквы с растопленным маслом и кленовым соком, подав его в импровизированной «посуде» из тыквы. Он отправил в столовую цыплёнка, зажаренного в орехе-пекан, на подстилке из легчайшего лингуине. Десерт был просто сказочный. На его приготовление ушло так много настоянного на лаванде крема Шантильи, что кухня благоухала запахами жжёного сахара и лаванды, когда Стайлз, наконец, отправил Айзека подать его к столу.  
  
Формально, Скотт отвечал за создание романтической атмосферы. Но Стайлз всё же сбежал из кухни и спрятался в один из альковов недалеко от столовой, чтобы наблюдать ― на всякий случай. Скотт стоял в середине стола, в кои-то веки держа свечи идеально ровно. Харриса вкатили в угол комнаты, из которого он наигрывал одну из лучших сольных фортепианных композиций Роберта Шумана, при этом каким-то образом всё же умудряясь звучать чертовски печально и тревожно.  
  
При тусклом свете свечей Скотта Лидия выглядела изумительно. Джексон оставался всё тем же страшным монстром-ящером, но казалось, что бисквит Стайлза стал для него настоящим откровением, и отчего-то это согревало душу шеф-повару.  
  
Остальная прислуга сновала по альковам, а также за дверьми и окнами. Стайлз видел большинство из них. Ему чудилось, что даже воздух в комнате затаил дыхание, ожидая завершения вечера, который не мог стать ни на гран лучше, даже если бы Стайлз смог заставить Джексона надеть смокинг и отвести Лидию в ресторан «Рейнбоу-Рум».  
  
«Пожалуйста, ― отчаянно взмолился Стайлз, ― пожалуйста, просто скажи ему, что ты его любишь. Мы знаем. Мы все знаем. Мы не очень  _понимаем_ , но мы знаем. Тебе просто нужно ему это сказать».  
  
Лидия проглотила ложку крема и заметила:  
  
― Прошло восемь месяцев.  
  
«Ох, чёрт», ― подумал Стайлз.  
  
― Да, ― настороженно согласился Джексон. ― Прошло столько времени.  
  
― Я следовала вашим дурацким правилам, прочитала большую часть вашей библиотеки и каждый вечер терпела ужины в твоём присутствии. Я думаю, что пришло время мне двигаться дальше.  
  
«Чёрт, чёрт, чёрт, чёрт, чёрт», ― крутилось в голове у Стайлза.  
  
Наступила едва уловимая пауза.  
  
― А ты так не думаешь? ― снисходительно добавила Лидия.  
  
Джексон сложил руки на груди и откинулся на спинку стула. Сложно с его лицом сделать обиженную мордашку, но у него это как-то получилось.  
  
― Как тебе будет угодно, ― проворчал он, и по Джексону было видно, что он отчаянно пытался сохранить спокойствие.  
  
Лидия хмыкнула, спрятавшись за десертом. Стайлз ощутил невыразимое желание придушить её. Она играла в игру? Это была какая-то игра с применением давления для получения того, что ей было нужно? На кону стояли их жизни, а она пыталась манипулировать Джексоном посредством подростковых уловок?  
  
― Я сдаюсь, ― провозгласил Стайлз. Он уже уходил, когда Лидия нагнулась вперёд и ласково произнесла:   
  
― Я рада, что ты согласен.  
  
Похоже, Стайлз был единственным, кто оставил надежду. Коридоры за пределами периметра столовой были совершенно пусты. Когда Стайлз прыгал вниз по ступеням, укрытым персидской ковровой дорожкой, чай внутри него нервно булькал. Он старался убедить себя, что он всегда знал, что так всё и закончится. Без своего миловидного личика Джексон был всего лишь неуверенным в себе придурковатым пронырой, а Лидия Мартин была самим совершенством, воплощённым в человеческом обличье.  
  
Стайлз не раздумывал, куда он идёт, и очнулся, оказавшись в саду за домом. Его розовые кусты поникли и при свете сумерек представляли собой печальное зрелище. Они потеряли свою энергию и яркость, практически так же, как сам Стайлз.  
  
Дерек стоял под кустом жёлтых роз, смотря вдаль, либо мрачно наблюдая за всем вокруг, либо делая, что он там делал, когда не занимался садоводством.  
  
― Слушай, к чёрту всё, ― сказал Стайлз, встав с ним рядом. ― Похоже, операция «Последнее Средство» провалилась.  
  
― Ты действительно ожидал, что взбитые сливки всё поправят? ― неприветливо спросил Дерек.  
  
Стайлз толкнул колесо Дерека своим носиком.  
  
― Не будь таким невыносимым гадом, ладно? Я избегал тебя, потому что значительная часть моего разума до ужаса напугана мыслью о том, что я, будучи заварным чайником, буду состоять в отношениях с проклятой садовой тачкой. Но ты, типа, освещаешь мой мир, и я пытаюсь извиниться. Или, может быть, завязать беседу, по ходу которой я смогу извиниться, я пока не решил.  
  
После этого наступила долгая секунда тишины, после которой Дерек заметно сдулся и сказал:  
  
― Да, это страшно.  
  
― Значит ли это, что ты поможешь моим розам выздороветь? ― спросил Стайлз. ― Чувак, на них без слёз не взглянешь. Ты только посмотри.  
  
― Не называй меня «чувак», ― сказал Дерек.  
  
― Слушай, ты не ответил на мой вопрос, ― ответил Стайлз. ― А проблема в том, что твои душевные страдания загубили мои розы.  
  
Дерек фыркнул.  
  
― Ну, конечно,  _твои_  розы.  
  
― Да,  _мои_  розы, ― сказал Стайлз. ― Это настолько очевидно, что даже не нужно произносить это вслух, ― и он потянулся, чтобы снова ткнуть Дерека в колесо, и даже не успел дотронуться, когда повсюду разнёсся звон, будто бы бьющегося стекла, и ослепительный свет брызнул из середины дома, пронесшись мимо Дерека и Стайлза и накрыв мощным потоком все земли замка.  
  
― Ни фига себе, ― произнёс Стайлз, ― что, во имя всего святого, это было?  
  
Слева от него Дерек контуженным голосом ответил:  
  
― Думаю, что заклятие разрушено.  
  
Стайлз поднял свои дрожащие руки, которые были бледными, но более не расписанные синим виноградником и не способные наливать чай.  
  
― БОГ ТЫ МОЙ, ― завопил он, повернулся и сгрёб Дерека в объятья ― тот был с ним сейчас на одном уровне, когда они развалились на траве. ― Бог ты  _мой_ , ― спустя секунду, повторил Стайлз слабым голосом, когда понял, что Дерек был безумно привлекательным, а такими эпитетами Стайлз раньше описывал только Джексона. ― Эм, ― сказал он.  
  
На лице у Дерека было написано точно такое же удивление.  
  
― Ты… ― выдохнул он, а затем застонал, ―  _чё-ёрт_.  
  
И они стали страстно целоваться, потому что, к бесконечной радости Стайлза, его либидо вернулось к нему вместе с членом, и он был способен в полной мере оценить, насколько шокирующе сексуален оказался Дерек во всем, вплоть до щетины на остром подбородке и мощных плеч, нажитых многолетним ручным трудом.  
  
― Секс, ― обезумевшим голосом произнёс Стайлз, стягивая с Дерека фланелевую рабочую рубашку, ― секс прямо  _сейчас_ , ― и Дерек толкнул его в грязь, и Стайлз был настолько счастлив вновь оказаться человеком, что не стал сдерживать рвущийся наружу нервный, сотрясающий всё тело смех, который превратился в хохот, когда Дерек прихватил кожу на шее Стайлза и  _укусил_.  
  
― Заклятие разрушено, ― счастливо прошептал Стайлз, и бутон розы над его головой раскрылся и зацвёл. ― Бог мой, это точно был крем Шантильи. Никто меня не переубедит!  
  
**Конец.**

**Author's Note:**

> Примечания переводчика:  
> 1) «в Зоне 51»: Зона 51 (англ.: Area 51) — секретная военная база США, которая приобрела известность благодаря различным теориям заговора, в частности, связанным с НЛО.  
> 2) «это нарушает Женевскую конвенцию»: Женевские конвенции — ряд международных соглашений, по большей части охватывающих различные аспекты войны. В частности, существует «Женевская конвенция об обращении с военнопленными», на которую, скорее всего, ошибочно ссылается Стайлз.  
> 3) «изображениями Лиможского фарфора»: Лиможский фарфор — керамические изделия из твёрдого фарфора, производство которых было начато во французском городе Лимож.  
> 4) семантика — раздел лингвистики, изучающий смысловое значение единиц языка.  
> 5) Цирк Солнца (фр.: Cirque du Soleil) — канадский цирк, известный своими акробатическими номерами.  
> 6) Сиэтл — город на северо-западе США.  
> 7) Мартиша и Гомес — персонажи франшизы «Семейка Аддамс».  
> 8) Джин и Патрик Бэйтмен — персонажи романа Брета Истона Эллиса «Американский психопат», а также снятого по мотивам книги одноименного фильма.  
> 9) «крема Шантильи»: крем Шантильи или крем Шантийи (фр. Crème chantilly) — десерт на основе подслащённых взбитых сливок.  
> 10) лингуине — классические итальянские тонкие макаронные изделия, а также паста, приготовленная из них.  
> 11) Роберт Шуман — немецкий композитор XIX века.  
> 12) «ресторан «Рейнбоу-Рум»»: (англ.: Rainbow Room) — элитный ресторан в Нью-Йорке, расположенный на 65 этаже небоскрёба Джи-И-Билдинг.


End file.
